Urouge
| jva=Taiten Kusunoki| bounty= 108,000,000}}| }} Urouge ' is a monk turned pirate (or a monk-themed pirate) who hails from a sky island like Skypiea.''One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 51 Chapter 498 and Episode 392, Urouge is introduced. Judging by the style of the wings on his back, he is most likely of Bilkan origins. He is one of eleven pirates who have been referred to as "The Eleven Supernovas" on Sabaody Archipelago whose bounties are higher than 100,000,000 when the Straw Hats arrive, and is the one with the lowest bounty of the said eleven. Appearance A huge pirate, Urouge is abundant in both height and width. He also dresses in similar robes to the Enforcers underneath the khaki robes he wears (which is also worn by the rest of his crew), which includes the white full-bodied garment with severed sleeves, that exposes tattoos patterned like flames on both biceps. Like Basil Hawkins, Urouge also wears black gloves and also possesses a rather large red bead necklace. As for his facial features, Urouge's face somewhat resembles a smiling totem mask as he's always seen grinning, even when he is unhappy, however as of Chapter 594 he is not seen grinning for the first time. Apart from his smile, he also has what appears to be a stitched-up scar vertically descending over, and falling short just above his left eye; and on his chin he has a prominent and very dark (jet-black, in fact) scruffy beard, that extends upwards to the sides of his jaw and then converges with his equally-dark side-burns. As for his hairstyle, he seems to sport the short and clean-cut sort generally sported by monks. He also wears a pair of earrings. Relationships Crew He's referred to as "High Priest" by his men. Abilities and Powers Urouge's choice of weapon appears to be a large piece of a pillar with a hexagonal base which he uses like a mace to pummel opponents with. When not in use, it is mostly seen being carried on his shoulder. Urouge also has an ability that increases the proportions of his body to a gargantuan size. This ability also appears to increase his muscle mass, to the point where he was able to match Kuma's body size (if not exceed it). Whether this ability comes from a Devil's Fruit or not is unknown.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 52 Chapter 508 and Episode 401, Urouge grows in size. Attacks * '''Inga Zarashi (因果晒し （いんがざらし）, Bleaching Karma): After transforming to his gigantic, muscular size, Urouge punches his target multiple times with immense force. This was first seen used against a Pacifista. In the FUNimation subs, this is called Karma Exposure.“FUNimation Entertainment – One Piece Anime Episode 402” History Sabaody Archipelago Arc He was first seen having a brief brawl with Killer, of the Kid Pirates; and both were stopped by the former-marine-turned-pirate X. Drake before either could do further damage. Urouge was next seen being told by his crew that a World Noble was coming their way, and consented along with the other pirates and civilians to pay their respect by lowering themselves to their knees. He has shown respect for Zoro by standing up and almost trying to kill a tenryuubito, while he himself preferred to "sit it off". He also pondered the strength of the Straw Hat Captain, to have a First Mate with such a high bounty on his crew and yet still maintain that crew member's subordination. When reading of Ace's planned execution, he did not lose his eternal smile, however, he seemed disturbed. When the news of Luffy attacking a Tenryuubito spread out, he called the Straw Hats "troublesome," but seemed impressed by their actions. Later, he was seen fighting one of the Pacifistas and, after getting beaten up, he asked if he could be allowed to pass by Marine HQ peacefully. However, he was then knocked over to where Basil Hawkins and Kizaru were fighting and, after X. Drake joined the fight, he began his counter-attack and invoked some sort of "doping" technique that exponentially enlarges his size, roughly matching Kuma's. He manages to attack it successfully and throw it into a building, he is however wounded by a beam from its hand. Later, when he watches Drake fight him, he is careless and doesn't notice Kizaru standing behind him. Kizaru then proceeds to kick him through several buildings at once. After Kizaru's additional defeat of Hawkins, Apoo and Drake, he is seen bloodied, lying on the ground. Current Events He was seen watching Ace's execution televised at Sabaody, meaning that he managed to escape capture by the Marines. During the aftermath, he is seen again commenting about Blackbeard. After the war at Marineford, he and his crew go to the New World. They follow their Log Pose to an island that is emitting lightning from it and shooting it into the sky. Urouge said that it was the next island on their route, but there was no way to dock there. A small boat approached his boat, and an old man appeared who offered the Fallen Monk Pirates some umbrellas. Major Battles *Urouge Vs. Killer , interrupted by X. Drake *Urouge, X. Drake, Basil Hawkins and Scratchmen Apoo vs. Kizaru and a Pacifista Trivia *Urouge's name comes from the real life 16th century Turkish pirate, Oruc, one of the Barbarossa brothers.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 52 - Fan Question: Do the Supernovas' names come from real life pirates? *Urouge has the lowest bounty of the Supernovas. However, his number of "108" is seen as a mystical number in Eastern religion (similar to Zoro's 108 Pound Cannon attack), in particular the Japanese Buddhist belief that all men must resist 108 temptations before achieving Nirvana. *In the 4th Japanese Fan Poll, Urouge is ranked as the 24th most popular character in One Piece. References External Links *Oruç Reis - Wikipedia article on the real-life pirate Oruç Reis. Site Navigation de:Urouge Category:Male Category:Pirates Category:Pirate Captains Category:Eleven Supernovas Category:Skymen Category:Super-Human Strength users